DE 198 37 412 A1 describes a system including an exhaust hood having a housing and an exhaust conduit mounted on the housing, and further including a support in the form of a box for wall mounting of the exhaust hood, the exhaust conduit having a first coupling member which is in the form of an exhaust connector and held to the housing on a holder, and which, when moving the system to the mounted condition, is automatically coupled in a fluid-conducting manner to a second coupling member of an exhaust duct extending in the wall, said second coupling member being in the form of a centering connector. The second coupling member includes a means in the form of a basket-like centering cone, said means automatically aligning the two coupling members with each other in the process.